


Корзина с мячами

by ji_tera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arguing for the sake of arguing, Bruises, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, ER sex, Heian Period, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Poetry, Lots of it, M/M, Opposites Attract, Size Kink, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush, Wishful Thinking, bad Japanese poetry, good parody of bad Japanese poetry, loose translations of Japanese poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ji_tera/pseuds/ji_tera
Summary: Волейбольные драбблы, преимущественно Некома в асс.1) Тора и его невнятные сны, односторонняя Кентора2) курояку, синяки3) куродай, Хейан-АУ4) куродай, Дайчи переехал в Токио5) ушикен, Хейан-АУ6) ушикен, сферическая драма в вакууме7) ушикен, домашнее порно8) ушикен, в одном универе9) курояку, противоположности притягиваются10) курояку, признание11) иваой, кошмарный сон





	1. Сокровище (кентора)

Уже которую ночь Торе снятся горы. Горы, и море цвета стекла, и густой до черноты лес. 

Первые несколько раз он не помнил содержание сна, только просыпался с чувством, что вот ещё чуть-чуть, ещё немного, и дотянется до чего-то невозможного. Сон приходил снова и снова и оставался до утра. Окрашивал воду из-под крана запахом морской соли. Укутывал дорогу до школы фантазийной дымкой. За нескончаемыми бетонными заборами жилых кварталов ворчали дикие звери. На горизонте кружил серые облака гигантский шторм.

Во сне Тора был пиратом.

По утрам он перебирал мелкие детали, но они ускользали, стоило на них сосредоточиться. Он точно знал, что был пиратом, но не помнил ни чёрного флага, ни команды. Разве что положенная капитану пиратского корабля зверушка на плече точно была. Распластавшаяся, спрятав мордочку у него на шее. Такая же измученная, как и он сам. Только грудь гальюнной фигуры, щерблёная и просоленная за тысячи морских миль, гордо смотрела вперёд.

Он плыл за сокровищем.

Вернее, уже почти приплыл. Осталось совсем немного. В полудне, может быть всего в часах пути расстилался берег. Позади остались месяцы странствий, полные бесконечной морской глади и солнца. Позади осталась тоска. Позади осталось стремление, гонящее, день за днём к чему-то недосягаемому. Теперь оно было совсем рядом. В сравнении с проделанным путешествием – руку протянуть. Желанное сокровище здесь, на острове – это он знал точно.

До самого неба высились горы.

Они затягивали всю береговую линию. Тора пока видел остров всего с одной стороны, но знал, как можно знать лишь во сне, что исполинские утёсы стоят кольцом. Вершины терялись в облаках, перевалы проглядывали светлыми трещинками на тёмной стене. Даже издалека от их вида захватывало дух. Каменные громады одной своей тенью пытались придавить его к палубе, но Тора стоял гордо. Прямой, как его лучшая мачта. Он взберётся. Он преодолеет. Он вскарабкается на самый отвесный склон, цепляясь зубами и самыми кончиками пальцев ног. 

Это ничего, на волейбольной площадке перед ним вставали стены и повыше.

За горами был лес.

Пусть его не было видно, Тора просто знал, что он там. Словно он мог воспарить и покружить над тёмно-зелёной массой сгрудившися деревьев. Их набухшие кроны, взращённые тропическими дождями и солнцем, жались друг к другу, переплетаясь так тесно, что земли не увидеть. Толстенные корни вспучивали землю. Им не хватало места в почве, и они стелились по земле многослойной сетью. Пробираться через лес – безумие. Но он сможет. Он пройдёт. В лесу было так влажно, будто весь кислород в воздухе заменили на воду. Как в душевой в лагере, после того, как помылась вся команда по очереди, и свет от гудящих ламп на потолке падает узкими полосками, в которых пляшут микрокапельки. Когда жарко и кружит голову. Не остужает даже прохлада кафельной перегородки под спиной. 

Сокровище сторожил чёрный зверь.

У Торы подкашивались ноги, когда он думал о последней преграде. У зверя были длинные лапы с цепкими когтями. И бьющий по земле хвост. И жёлтые глаза.

Во сне Такетора приваливался к прогретому стволу мачты, чтобы унять дрожащие колени, и обещал себе, что он поборет. Он сможет.

Стоя в коридоре школы и следя за мягкими движениями руки капитана, теребящего двухцветные высветленные пряди, он уже не был так в этом уверен.


	2. Хранитель (курояку)

Куроо целует его плечо, трётся носом, и Яку морщится. Под кожей растекается тупая боль, и тут же исчезает, стоит Куроо скользнуть выше, к основанию шеи. 

Его руки елозят по бёдрам, то и дело впиваясь пальцами и Яку шипит. Куроо бормочет извинения, отвлекается на то, чтобы огладить, утешая боль, но уже через пару движений забывается снова. И сильные пальцы с обстриженными по мясо ногтями снова вдавливаются в пятна синяков.

Тёмно-синие, бордовые, жёлтые с фиолетовой сеткой повреждённых капилляров, их целая россыпь по всему телу. Яку никогда не злится на неловкие касания, отвлекающие его от ласк — от мокрых поцелуев, холодящих кожу на загривке, и толчков изнутри. 

Синяки никогда не проходят до конца, на месте рассасывающихся появляются новые и новые. На теле просто нет столько “свободного” места, чтобы ладонь Куроо, с его-то длинными пальцами, поместилась, не задев ни одного. Сегодня вечером будет новый — на колене слева, ровно на краю сбившегося наколенника. Это он нырнул за той подачей, распасовку которой Тора потом так бездарно проебал. Ноющая боль в упирающемся в бортик ванны колене отвлекает, напоминает о неудачном розыгрыше снова и снова. 

Яку долго помнит каждый упущенный мяч. И так же долго — каждый выигранный. По крайней мере те из них, которые он удержал над паркетом площадки, дав команде второй — третий, четвёртый, пятый, столько, сколько нужно, — шанс.


	3. Осенний вечер (куродай)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В подарок и по заказу дорогой Verdigris (MsFlaffy), которая хотела поэзию за ширмами. Большая часть посланий основана на хайку Иссы.

В доме царило оживление, галерея полнилась шелестом одежд и деликатным топотом облачённых в хлопковые носочки ног. Стремясь подглядеть, дамы раздвинули, пожалуй, все сёдзи — из щелей сквозило так, что трепетали разложенные на низком столике свитки, с которыми забавлялась воспитанница хозяина дома. В мельтешении подолов и рукавов она так и осталась сидеть, склонившись над искусно выполненными гравюрами, разве что дёрнула от досады точёным подбородком. «Это же надо быть такой нелюбопытной», — привычно пожурили её про себя дамы, но не стали тратить слов впустую. Так можно роптать и на луну, что не придвигается ближе.

Вот и прибежал мальчик-посыльный с первым письмом.

— Восхищённые чистотой луны  
Онемели и сверчок, и соловей,  
Один лишь кот поёт.

Алый срез бумаги был, возможно, чересчур кичливым, но смотрелся чудо как хорошо, гармонируя с почерком. Господин с четвёртой линии — а это был именно он, — как всегда заигрывал с приличиями. В углу листа притаился нарисованый кот. Всего-то две ускользающие линии тушью, а сколько выразительности!

Но Цуки-но-ката даже не взглянула на письмо, столь взбудоражившее дам. Кивком головы показала, чтобы положили в шкатулку, да и всё. Сколько ни уговаривали её домашние, сколько ни корили, а не вымолвила ни слова в ответ. На шум появился посыльный от Госпожи Северных Покоев. В мудрости своей Госпожа и не ожидала ничего иного, и, стоило посыльному убедиться в ситуации, он передал её совет: ничего не поделать, сообщите Господину; он, как нарочно, сегодня дома.

Пренебрегать вниманием столь завидного покровителя и то было неосмотрительно, но уж оказывать подобное неуважение — совсем никуда не годилось. Хозяин дома — молодой Савамура — подосадовал на воспитанницу, потом на себя, за то что разбаловал безмерно, но что тут поделать. Закусив некогда лакированный кончик кисти, он крепко задумался.

— Звенит бубенчик на котовьей шее  
В кустах пиона  
То тут, то там. 

В глубине души он понимал опасения своей юной воспитанницы, но, право слово, рука не поднималась всерьёз попрекать господина с четвёртой линии ветренностью, когда он был так хорош: стройный и гибкий, словно мальчик, но подчёркнутые прорезями на рукавах охотничьего платья плечи по-мужски широки. Когда случалось оказаться в противоборствующих командах на играх с мячом, Савамура каждый раз чувствовал ликование, какое поднимается в душе при столкновении с достойным и равным по силе соперником.

Задумавшись, Савамура и не заметил, как пролетело время. Или же это Господин Чёрный Кот был так хорош в стихосложении, что отправил ответ немедля? Так или иначе, а склонившийся перед хозяином дома в глубоком поклоне посыльный уже протягивал искусно сложенный лист. Прежде чем прочитать, невозможно было не полюбоваться на соответствующий сезону алый всплеск на срезе; он будоражил воображение словно свежая рана или мельком увиденный край праздничных одежд. 

— То здесь, то там  
Мечется кот  
В погоне за осенними листьями.  
Так приятно тверда ваша рука, а сердце всё мечется, — игриво отмечалось в письме.

Стоило бы отнести послание в покои воспитанницы, а то и заставить написать ответ, но… Хлопнув себя по колену, Савамура снова взялся за кисть. Нечасто ему выпадала возможность проявить себя в каллиграфии. Если кто спросит, он скажет именно так, а о том, что было после игр на празднествах в доме Правого Министра, умолчит. И не стоит, пожалуй, испытывать судьбу. Дабы избежать неловкости повторных визитов, на желтоватой, как октябрьская луна, бумаге он написал:

— Глупый кот,  
Всем тельцем  
Мяучит.

Как несправедлив бывает мир, а ведь он бы на её месте…

Уже совсем стемнело, снова подняли нежные головки примятые копытами цветки вечернего лика у ворот. Осенней ночью одинокому составляют компанию собственные желания, и любой шорох на галерее заставляет встрепенуться. Так и хозяин дома затаил дыхание, заслышав скрежет случайно сдвинутой ножки старой ширмы. Но нет, только кот мяукнул — словно в насмешку. Прежде чем затушить лампу, Савамура ещё раз перечитал последнее послание:

— Глупый кот,  
На привязь посажен, а всё  
Плачет о любви.

Он уже надул щёки, когда в щель между сёдзи с шелестом упал свёрнутый лист. Всего-то сложенный пополам, безыскусно, но…

— Взметнули ворох листьев,  
Сцепившись,  
Кот и ворон.

И правда, к чему тут церемонии.


	4. Столичный мальчик (куродай)

Зелёный сигнал светофора он пропустил на каких-то пару секунд; кукующий звук ускорился до истеричного и стих совсем. Накатило ставшее таким знакомым за последние два года чувство, что он что-то делает не так. В частности, одиноко стоит на светофоре, в то время как стоило ускорить шаг. Но куда уж дальше, и так словно постоянно на бегу. Здесь все ходят быстро. 

Когда-то, при первом знакомстве, Дайчи пришло в голову, что Куроо чересчур несётся потому что у него такие длинные — невыносимо длинные — ноги. То, что ни Цукишима, ни Асахи не передвигались на постоянной основе со скоростью, явно превышающей те самые хрестоматийные пять километров в час, Дайчи не смущало. В вопросах, связанных с Куроо, логика ему вообще частенько отказывала. Собственно, потому он и оказался в Токио. Где стоит занять свободный клок асфальта метр на два, и уже кажется, что оказался в постапокалиптической пустыне. 

В первом семестре Дайчи примерно раз в неделю скучал по сонным улочкам “родной деревни”, где после сворота с главной улицы за всю дорогу до дома можно было не встретить ни души. Во втором нашёл подработку, и скучать стало некогда. Бурный и деятельный Токио безжалостно оттеснил провинциальный городок на соответствующие тому задворки сознания.

Мегаполис не замирал и на секунду. На зашлифованную миллиардами подошв жёлтую площадку перед светофором уже накатывала новая волна людей, утрамбовываясь частоколом завёрнутых в лёгкие куртки и пушистые шарфы фигур. Дёргались в обратном отсчёте красные цифры. По ту сторону дороги открывались и закрывались двери ресторанчиков, выплёскивая в расцвеченную неоном ночную темень запахи жареного и взрывы смеха. И не скажешь, что часовая стрелка уже карабкается к полуночи под острым углом. А ведь они снимают квартиру в обычном спальном районе — вот только большой город никогда не спит. Привыкнет ли он к этому когда-нибудь?

На плечо опустилась тяжесть. Дайчи вздрогнул от неожиданности, но не успел и обернуться, как над ухом раздалось:

— Йо, Савамура!

Дайчи накрыл руку на плече своей.

— Привет.

— Что я вижу, — протянул пристроившийся за спиной Куроо, запуская другую в карман куртки Дайчи, — ты наконец решил одеться как все нормальные люди!

Шум дороги прорезало механическое кукование и пришлось поспешно распутаться, чтобы их не затоптало хлынувшим через переход потоком. Уже на другой стороне Дайчи обернулся и многозначительно посмотрел в сторону станционных часов, на которых также отображалась температура воздуха. Плюс двадцать. Ночью.

— Осень, Савамура. Время носить осеннюю одежду.

Куроо подтянул за край модную морщинистую шапку, из-под которой лихо торчали его неугомонные вихры. Если он пытался скрыть следы поражения в неравном бою с расчёской, то план не удался. Но смотрелось всё равно круто. Дайчи вздохнул про себя — у него самого так никогда не получится, и дело даже не в провинциальных вкусах… Пике его мысли прервало продолжение фразы:

— Между прочим, тебе обалденно идёт эта куртка и ботинки. Стоило бы радоваться вместо того, чтобы жаловаться на столичных пижонов. Мы ещё сделаем из тебя честного токийского парня! — Куроо повис, практически задрапировав себя по спине Дайчи. Это было необъяснимо, так умел он один. — Ты ещё поймёшь, что мясные булочки обязательно должны быть с горчицей.

Как никогда захотелось домой. В немодную и безгорчичную глубинку.


	5. Нечаянная ночь (ушикен)

Тюдзё (Вакатоши), 18 лет  
Госпожа Западных Покоев (Аоба-но-ката) – внучка Левого Министра, 18 лет  
Юноша (Кенма), 17 лет

Осенним вечером, когда шестнадцатидневная луна была особенно прекрасна, господин Тюдзё остановился у ворот дома на четвёртой линии. Одной даме, с которой он имел знакомство, была по вкусу оживлённость, и как ни предлагал перевезти её в собственный дом, – а того лучше, сделать госпожой Хаги, – но та всё упрямилась. Право же, некоторые женщины… 

Сколько ни сетовал он на недальновидность некоторых особ, а был не в том положении, чтобы совсем пренебрегать ею. Дед той дамы занимал должность левого министра и был весьма доволен, находя на старости лет утешение в том, что у внучки была надёжная опора в этом непрочном мире. Господин Тюдзё же скорее тяготился союзом. С молодых лет его мысли занимали служебные заботы и дела ведомства, а также охоты и прочие забавы. Немало вечеров провёл он с друзьями, хотя стоило бы… Уже и люди шептались.

Спешившись наконец, господин Тюдзё подошёл к калитке, ожидая столкнуться там с посыльным, который бы принял от него весточку. Никто его не встретил, но и калитка была не заперта, будто в песне: “Вот он, наш дом...”. “Как можно,” – посетовал про себя господин Тюдзё, – “дом полон молодых женщин, нельзя забывать о безопасности. Ведь кто угодно может пройти к галерее!”. И остался стоять, не сделав и шагу во двор, занимая себя любованием цветами вьюнка, что живописно обвили плетень. Их нежные раструбы словно лучились изнутри, что свидетельствовало о хорошей почве.

Наконец из дома явился посыльный. Шёл он вяло, словно его только растолкали и он был этим сильно недоволен.

– Вроде не стоять пришёл, – вздохнул посыльный себе под нос. Господин Тюдзё был с ним абсолютно согласен.

– Вечерний лик разве сравнится  
с образом милым?  
Стою в тоске, -  
передал он с гонцом. Подглядывавшие из-за занавесей дамы только посмеивались в рукава. Право, на такое послание и отвечать не хочется. Да ещё расписал китайскими символами. Тут и не знаешь, как быть: с одной стороны, негоже молодой женщине демонстрировать излишнюю грамотность, с другой – и ответить невпопад не делает чести. Это же надо, поставить в такое неловкое положение!

– Сосна у ворот моих  
уж иссохла,  
петли забиты вьюнком, -  
со злости ответила госпожа. Когда юноша-посыльный, которого опять пришлось разыскивать, вышел к воротам, теперь уже с фонарём в руке, свет выхватил в ночном мраке фигуру господина Тюдзё. Ах, как хорош он был в носи цветов блекнущей фиалки! Но, опять же... “Редко встретишь человека столь неприспособленного,” – удручённо вздыхали дамы.

Впрочем, неспособность проникнуть в душу вещей мешала господину Тюдзё не только подобрать платье по сезону, но и понять ответ госпожи Западных Покоев. Многое изменчиво в этом мире, но не тот странный ритуал, в который превращался каждый его приезд. Так и в тот вечер. Повздыхав над её посланием, не содержавшим ни слова “да”, ни слова “нет”, он составил следующее. И заметил, что снова остался у ворот один.

Фонарь посыльного мерцал чуть западнее основного дома. Там же обнаружился и он сам: раскладывал цветочные карты и был так погружён в своё занятие, что не хотелось и отрывать. И всё же, уезжать ни с чем было негоже, да и осенние ночи так холодны... Юноша удалился, оставив карты на досках веранды, и господин Тюдзё решил подождать его там же. Вернулся он, впрочем, без ответа, пожав только плечами:

– Госпожа думает.

Его простые слова были гораздо понятнее очередного стиха. О чём господин Тюдзё и сказал, не в его привычках было скрывать свои истинные намерения.

– Чего ж тогда пишете? Да ещё такие плохие.

Юноша был настолько поглощён игрой, что тон его не выражал ни удивления, ни попрёка. Он был очарователен, как каждый, кто полностью отдаётся любимому занятию, как на такого сердиться?

– С обычными намерениями. А что же, совсем плохие?

– Пожалуй, что да, – посыльный поднял на мгновение голову. Лицом он был белее луны, глаза отсвечивали золотом. До чего красиво!

– По мне, так вовсе они не нужны, – открылся господин Тюдзё, – прямее надо быть. Честнее сердцем. Как в ушедшие времена.

– По мне, так тоже, – прозвучало в ответ. – Только лишняя беготня.

Юноша всё выкладывал хитроумные комбинации, а господин Тюдзё наслаждался осенним вечером, любуясь то луной, то нечаянным собеседником. Когда тот склонялся над картами, остриженные – словно он всё ещё носил подобие детской причёски – волосы падали вперёд, трогательно открывая загривок и покрасневшие уже от ночного морозца кончики ушей. В обрамлении обрезанных по плечи чёрных прядей и платья два-на-два цвета, верхнее красное хитатаре которого казалось в темноте совсем багровым, белоснежная шея выглядела такой трогательной, что щемило сердце.

Стоило признать, что здешняя госпожа Западных Покоев никогда не вызывала таких чувств. Да и то, признаться, он никогда не видел её наружности. В дневные визиты беседовали они через ширму, в иных же случаях было совсем темно, да и до того ли, когда причёска – словно облачко?

– Может быть, – решил попытать счастья господин Тюдзё, – войдёте в положение?

Пальцы замерли, оглаживая стебли бамбука на карте. По расчётам юноши, его давно уже должны были позвать из дома – хоть госпожа и не бывала довольна письмами от господина Тюдзё, а никогда не скрывалась от него. И дамы поговаривали, что была тому причина.

Расположившись на досках веранды, с удобством раскинув колени, господин Тюдзё был великолепен; даже жаль, что никто из настоящих ценителей не видел его в тот миг. Белоснежное верхнее платье его носи отражало неверный лунный свет, а исподние рубахи оттенков фиалки подчёркивали силуэт его статной фигуры.

Аккуратно сложив карты в футляр, юноша придвинулся ближе. Распутав завязки хитатаре, господин Тюдзё укрыл их обоих.

И пускай не был он мастером корейской флейты, но в ту ночь у него получалось извлекать волшебные звуки, играя с отвердевшими сосками на плоской груди. “Жадно, будто нищий с жемчужиной...”, и неотвратимо, словно опустившаяся на луну тень. Даже отсутствие жаровен – во флигеле, вдалеке ото всех – не остужало его пыла, и уж точно не от холода подрагивали бёдра юноши, раздвинутые подобно лепесткам лотоса. На впалом животе подсыхали перламутровые улики утолённой страсти.

Длинны осенние ночи. Не раз и не два отразился коралл в зелёной воде. Взлетали освобождённые от рукавов хитатаре руки, словно перелётные птицы, и опускались на бугрящиеся мускулами плечи, не в силах оторваться даже на миг. Да так и остались до восхода, пригревшись между лопаток. 

А поутру сад заискрился первым инеем. Сложенные друг на друга одним покрывалом верхние платья – бордовое и белое – смотрелись чудо как хорошо. По сезону.


	6. Жёлтый лист осенний (ушикен)

Повинуясь наклонам аналогового стика, указатель с треском бегал по строке меню направо, налево. Направо. Играть не хотелось. Стоило представить яркие цвета и бодрые голоса героев, как накатывала гадливость.

Налево. Направо. Налево.

Лучше было вообще выключить телевизор, но тогда появился бы соблазн заменить вес джойстика в руках телефоном. Не стоило.

Направо.

Карасуно выиграли, Шоё был в экстазе, и Кенма был за него и правда рад. А вот за себя – не очень. Всё должно было быть так просто: Шираторизава выигрывает, Кенма отправляет сообщение, ему приходит вежливый ответ, он упоминает, что их команда часто тренируется с Карасуно, потом они ещё немного обсуждают сильные и слабые стороны общих противников, а потом…

В комнате стало совсем темно, после длительного бездействия приставка приглушила яркость. Кенма впустую сглотнул – пересохшее горло саднило. Сколько времени он в очередной раз провёл в идеальном мире? 

Иногда казалось, что лучше не мечтать и не строить планы совсем: стоило только представить что-то в деталях, и оно никогда, никогда не сбывалось. В таком случае, можно было перестать досадовать на Карасуно – Ушиджима бы всё равно никогда не подошёл к Кенме. Потому что за последние полтора года тот уже перебрал все возможные варианты, как бы это могло случиться.

Бывало, отключившись от учительского нудения в классе, Кенма представлял, что это будет так же внезапно, как их первая встреча. Когда Кенма просто повернулся и увидел в разноцветной толпе съехавшихся в тренировочный лагерь школьников настоящего паладина. Он до сих пор был, в общем, уверен, что видел за спиной высоченного, статного парня белый рыцарский плащ.

Или будет так же неизбежно, как то, что его паладин – Ушиджима Вакатоши, как выяснилось к тому времени, – встал между Кенмой и группой очередных «крутых ребят». 

«Ты в порядке?» – спросил Ушиджима потом. – «Они были из твоей команды?». А Кенма даже пошевелиться не мог, не то что ответить. Он застыл на корточках, прижимая к животу собранные в подол майки бутылки для воды, и только смотрел в самые добрые глаза, какие ему когда-либо встречались. И самые красивые.

Про Ушиджиму Вакатоши нередко писали в волейбольных журналах. Кенма помнил каждую фотографию под статьями и интервью – и хорошие, и не очень, – и ни одна из них не показывала настоящую болотную зелень его глаз.

Кенма сглотнул комок в горле, поднимавшийся всё выше и выше с каждым выдохом и грозивший вылиться злыми слезами. Ну почему он такой рохля? Ведь было столько шансов подойти, познакомиться поближе. Тогда, в первые каникулы в старшей школе, казалось – едва вернувшись домой, они закидывали в сумки новую сменную одежду и снова вереницей протискивались по проходу школьного автобуса; да он за все три года средней школы в стольких лагерях не был. И подающий большие надежды второгодка Ушиджима Вакатоши оказывался в одном с ним лагере не раз и не два. 

Но нет.

Кенма всегда подыскивал правильную фразу, когда разговор уже переключался на другую тему. Собирался с духом и открывал рот на мгновение позже, чем нужно, и оставалось только давиться проглоченным воздухом. Всегда. Потому что он неудачник. Потому что он больной на всю голову.

Телевизор самопроизвольно выключился, в комнате стало совсем темно, только время от времени по потолку пробегали полосы света от фар. Каждый раз четыре полоски, одна другой короче. Кенма сидел на полу, обхватив колени и уперевшись затылком в раму кровати, и считал выдохи между проезжавшими машинами. Мысль о том, чтобы встать – расцепить пальцы, выпрямить ноги, занять больше места в пространстве, – казалась неосуществимой. Он смотрел, не мигая, на фиолетовый в темноте потолок и вспоминал солнечное майское утро.

Заблудившись на окраине Сендая, он скинул Куро метку геолокации и сел ждать. Запустил на телефоне игру, не требовавшую ни концентрации, ни умственной деятельности, и тут же погрузился – как затопило с головой, – в грёзы. Академия Шираторизава была не так далеко оттуда, он проверил по карте. По крайней мере, в том же направлении от города. Значит, и Ушиджима бегает примерно в этом районе – Кенма сам слышал, тот как-то в лагере говорил, что выходит на пробежку каждый день. И вот если бы Кенме повезло, его маршрут на сегодня пролегал как раз по этой улице – а что, хорошая улица, движения почти нет, тень от домов, – и Ушиджима бы нашёл его раньше Куроо, он бы точно не оставил его одного. Он ответственный.

Они могли бы сидеть рядом, пока Куроо не появится, прижавшись бёдрами на узком бетонном бордюре. Ушиджима был бы разгорячённый от бега, в облепившей грудь майке.

Они могли бы пойти искать нужный спортзал и потеряться вместе.

Уставившись в потолок, Кенма смотрел кино. Словно в нарезке сочных, красочных кадров они с Ушиджимой шли по улицам славных спальных районов, кормили кота, выбирали напитки в комбини, перекидывались забытым на детской площадке мячом, пересекали равнины и перевалы – паладин и белый маг.

Кенма сморгнул, и майская зелень, порябив на прощание перед глазами, растворилась в сумраке комнаты. Его «нашёл» Шоё. Отличный парень, с ним здорово общаться и всегда интересно играть. Но это было не то, чего Кенма хотел.

Шоё заговаривал с незнакомцами, хвалил без стеснения и всегда с интересом слушал. Шоё бы не выдумывал поводы подойти и поговорить с кем-то. Иногда Кенме казалось, он две трети жизни бы отдал, чтобы уметь вот так – без холодеющих пальцев, без судорожно проталкивающего воздух горла, без водоворота паники в голове, уносящего заготовленные фразы и способность смотреть в глаза.

Когда Шоё с гордостью написал, что в финале префектурных они встретятся на площадке с Шираторизавой, Кенма придумал безотказный план. Не нужно было ни запасных алгоритмов, ни «планов Б». Шираторизава выиграет в матче и попадёт на национальные, Кенма напишет Ушиджиме, поздравит с победой, потом они разговорятся о тактике, а потом… Это было бы началом прекрасной истории. 

Всё казалось таким простым. И теперь Кенма чувствовал себя поверженным ещё до начала битвы: посох переломлен, Эскалибур изъеден ржавчиной. Он уже знал, что не соберётся с духом, чтобы попробовать ещё раз.

Шоё говорил, что дважды оказался свидетелем – один раз в самом центе происходящего, а другой раз видел краем глаза – напряжённых сцен между капитанами Шираторизавы и Сейджо. «Воздух так и искрил, вот прямо трррр-пщщщ, вот так!» – писал Шоё, – «они так поглощены друг другом, что всё вокруг будто останавливается. Вот же высокие отношения, ха-ха!»

Некома никогда не играла против Сейджо, не приходилось. Но кто же не знал Ойкаву Тоору. Фотографии Ойкавы Тоору тоже печатали в журналах, несмотря на то, что его команда не занимала высоких мест. Зато у него были фанклубы в других префектурах, королевская осанка, мягкие блестящие завитки волос и вышибающая дух подача.

Пластик противно скрипнул в судорожно сжатых пальцах. Кенма выпустил джойстик из рук, и тот, скатившись по ногам, грохнул об пол. Как финальным аккордом.

Потому что если Ушиджиме Вакатоши нужно было вот это всё, то Кенма и правда проиграл. Ещё до начала игры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сообразно одноимённой песне гр. Колибри. Если кто не знает, песня-то, в общем, пародия.


	7. Домашнее чтение (ушикен)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Порно. Просто порно.

В прихожей грохнула спортивная сумка. В новостройке двери открывались пока бесшумно, а по домофону хозяин квартиры звонить не стал, так что согнувшегося над конспектами Кенму вывел из зубрёжного транса раскатистый шлепок сброшенной на ламинат ноши. 

Проскальзывая носками по гладкому полу, Кенма вышел в прихожую и привалился спиной к косяку. Привычно скользнул в положение, при котором дверной косяк и позвоночник притирались, словно углы мозаики. Движения были отточены обширной практикой ритуала молчаливых встреч и проводов: то сборы, то выездные игры, то к родителям в Мияги. 

Рядом с той самой сумкой – чёрной с красным кантом и брелком-дракончиком – расшнуровывал кроссовки Ушиджима. Даже опустившись на корточки, он занимал всю прихожую. Ещё часа четыре назад та казалась просторной и пустой – глаз не на чем остановить; теперь же Кенма смотрел, не отрываясь. Под немигающим взглядом Ушиджима только шире расправил плечи. Он закончил с обувью и распрямился, обстоятельно повесил на плечики ветровку с прямоугольником флага. Кенма наблюдал за нехитрыми действиями в расслабленном молчании и только ответил на приветствие:

– Я дома.

– С возвращением.

Подхватив вещи, Ушиджима направился к приткнувшейся в кухонном углу стиральной машине; в другом углу комнаты, отведённом под гостиную, зашуршали рассыпанные на диване испещрённые пометками копии конспектов и таблицы сравнительной пищевой ценности. Их свистящий шорох узнавался на раз – Ушиджима заламинировал таблицы ещё в ту пору, когда готовился к экзаменам сам. То, что его учебными материалами пользовались – хоть специальности были и разные, часть предметов совпадала, – было приятно. Конечно, радовало, что усилия по их подготовке не пропали даром. Но кроме того, была и иная причина, объяснить которую было не так просто. Всякий раз, когда Кенма пользовался его вещами, в груди сворачивалось безотчётное удовлетворение.

Закончив сортировать недельный запас грязного белья и одежды, всё так же сидя на корточках около машинки, Ушиджима завёл руки за спину и стянул футболку. Обведя взглядом бугрящиеся мускулами плечи, Кенма собрал распечатки, расчистив место на диване, и отодвинул стопку подальше. Тщательно, словно заранее подготавливал рабочее пространство. 

К тому моменту, как Ушиджима, закинув в стиралку и снятую с себя одежду тоже, запустил цикл и обернулся, Кенма лежал на диване на животе, уткнувшись в справочник и скрестив лодыжки в воздухе. Свитер на нём задрался, обнажая поясницу с линией впалых позвонков. Книга лежала перед самым носом, раскрытая на всё той же странице, что и пятнадцать минут назад – ей не доставалось и взгляда. Глазами Кенма сопровождал каждое движение Ушиджимы на пути к комоду в спальне. Сведения о пищевой совместимости явно проигрывали битву за внимание, уступая припорошенным волосками бёдрам, переходящим в округлый зад и плоскость спины.

Ушиджима вытащил из своего ящика чистое бельё и нарочито неспешно прошёлся через гостиную обратно в ванную. Всю неделю сборов за ним постоянно наблюдали – тренеры, связующие, сокомандники, физиотерапевты. Но именно по вниманию Кенмы он скучал. Только его взгляд заставлял Ушиджиму двигаться так, чтобы хотелось смотреть. 

Когда он уже щёлкнул тумблерами на панели у двери ванной, послышалось тихое:

– Тоши?

Кенма вроде бы лежал в той же позе, покачивая ногами в воздухе, всё так же нависал на локтях над раскрытой книгой, прогнувшись в пояснице, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. При взгляде на него Ушиджима дёрганно, словно бессознательно, развернулся на полкорпуса, как будто его потянуло сесть рядом. Залезть ладонями под пушистый свитер и растереть тёплую кожу, потом спуститься, процарапывая вдоль позвоночника, и стиснуть в ладонях ягодицы. 

– Тоши, чай будешь? 

Ушиджима ещё раз оглядел его, считывая настроение. 

– Лучше кофе. Спасибо. 

Кенма кивнул – плеснулись около шеи светлые пряди – и потянулся за телефоном. 

По выходу из душа Ушиджиму встретил аромат кофе, распространявшийся от чашек на решётке двухрожковой кофемашины. Оставалось только составить на маленький поднос и взять с собой на диван. Их обычное распределение труда: Кенма, обнаруживший в ультрасовременной кофемашине удалённое управление и подключивший её к сети после недели мучений, занимался приготовлением кофе, но вот встать и сходить за ним был уже не согласен. 

Стоило подойти к дивану, его обитатель перевернулся и поджал ноги, освобождая место. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Кенма, принимая чашку. Он подождал, пока Ушиджима усядется и снова вытянулся, устроив ноги у него на коленях.

Пили в тишине. С каждым глотком кофе, сваренного по давно откалиброванной и сохраненной в телефоне программе, неделю проработавшее в режиме форс-мажора тело заметно расслаблялось под уговоры звуков и запахов, сообщающих: “Теперь дома”. Рокот холодильника, гудение кулера никогда не выключаемой приставки и шорох страниц окутывали, как старое любимое одеяло или продавленное в нужных местах кресло.

Ушиджима стянул с Кенмы носки и бездумно ласкал ступни, то поглаживая, то сжимая. Кенма сначала включился в игру, время от времени пытаясь вывернуться и зажать его руки под щиколотками, но в конце концов спрятал замёрзшие ноги между чужих бёдер. Спустя пару минут он начал массировать внутреннюю поверхность, сжимая пальцы ног. Цепляемая ими тонкая ткань домашних штанов натягивалась, приподнимая волоски на икрах и проезжаясь по паху. 

Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Ушиджима сосредоточился на приятных ощущениях. В точках соприкосновения словно вспыхивали искры, колкие и будоражащие. Они разбегались по телу, а потом стекались с притоком крови к низу живота, капля за каплей подпитывая занимающееся возбуждение.

Ушиджима раздвинул ноги шире. Кенма одарил его взглядом, выражающим недовольство своевольностью любимой грелки, но тут же нашёл новую игру. Он принялся поглаживать ступнёй вдоль бёдер, иногда пробираясь пальцами под майку и щекоча живот, массируя пах на пути вниз. 

Пляшущим по телу искрам становилось тесно, они требовали контакта, кожа к коже. 

Попытки поймать теперь уже тёплые и розовые после разминки ступни не увенчались ничем, разве что вызвали спрятанную за справочником улыбку. Значит, пришло время охоты на крупную дичь. Вывернувшись из-под Кенмы, Ушиджима встал коленями на диван и потянулся за поцелуем. Целовался Кенма так, что из головы выбивало все мысли, Ушиджима даже забывал дышать. Жадно, требуя себе доступ предупреждающими укусами, Кенма ласкал рот партнёра изнутри такими быстрыми и юркими движениями языка, что было всегда мало. Хоть целуйся здесь, на диване, весь вечер. 

Кенма облизнулся и снова накрылся справочником. А затем откинул и медленно-медленно повернул голову. По чуть-чуть, пока волосы не рассыпались, обнажая ухо. 

По нарочитой позе ясно читалось: “Завтра, конечно, экзамен, но не такой уж сложный. Насколько ты устап?” 

В способности Кенмы сдать прикладную диетологию Ушиджима не сомневался, а вот в выдержке – очень даже. Всё равно не выучит сейчас ничего толком. Приняв взвешенное решение, он вытащил учебник из рук, убедился в наличии закладки и положил на пол. А потом навис, полностью накрыв щуплое тело своим, и перенёс безраздельное внимание на ласки выглядывающего между прядей уха, шеи и острого кадыка.

Впрочем, довольно скоро пришлось прерваться, уступая давящим на грудь рукам. Этого можно было ожидать, опыт показывал, что Кенме не очень-то нравилось быть зажатым под массивным телом. Ушиджима поднялся, позволяя выскользнуть из-под себя, и Кенма встал коленями на диван, как и он сам. 

По животу прошлись прохладные руки, поднялись, задрав майку до подмышек – оставалось только стянуть её окончательно, что Ушиджима и сделал. Крепко обняв его за талию, Кенма прижался лицом к груди, отдельные обломанные после очередного осветления волоски закололи кожу. Ушиджима опустил ладони на крашеную макушку и пригладил. Его руки полностью накрыли щуплые плечи, загорелая тыльная сторона ладоней смотрелась на белой коже почти так же контрастно, как чёрные корни среди светлых прядей. Кенма медленно выдохнул и на мгновение прижался ещё ближе. 

Ушиджима позволил себе остановиться на мгновение. Замереть вот так, утопая коленями в диванных подушках, набрав полные горсти щекотных сухих волос. С самого детства бабушка не уставала вздыхать, что он ввысь да вширь рос, а сердцем так и не вырос. Может быть, её молитвы у домашнего алтаря были услышаны и он всё-таки проник в некую иллюзорную “душу вещей”, а может быть, это Кенма настроил беспроводное соединение не только с кофеваркой, но и с ним самим, только Ушиджима не сомневался, что в осевшем влагой на коже выдохе прозвучало несказанное: “Я скучал”. Зарывшись пальцами в пряди, он запрокинул голову Кенмы и наклонился к губам.

Они целовались, балансируя на диване, пока голова не начала кружиться, тогда Ушиджима опустился на спину, увлекая Кенму за собой. Тот устроился между раздвинутых ног, нахально скинув одну на пол. Домашние штаны натянулись, обрисовывая привставший член. 

Поморщившись от трения ткани, Ушиджима запустил одну руку в штаны, чтобы прикрыть нежную кожу, другой стащил резинку вниз по бёдрам. Кенма отпихнул его ладонь и взялся за член сам. Выверенные движения лишали воли – чередующиеся ласки, поглаживания и нажатия вытесняли собой все другие ощущения и мысли. Хотелось всего сразу: чтобы уверенные пальцы ещё поиграли с яичками, и вставить во влажный рот, и почувствовать, как изнутри гладит и разминает мышцы чужой член. Судя по тому, как сидевший у него между бёдер Кенма проходился взглядом, то задерживаясь на губах, то внизу живота, то между напряжёнными ягодицами, ему тоже было сложно выбрать. 

Кенма устроился на поджатых под себя ногах и размеренно надрачивал раскинувшемуся перед ним Ушиджиме, то проворачивая запястье, то дополнительно массируя вокруг уздечки. Когда ствол в его руке окреп настолько, что крайняя плоть вытянулась в ярко-розовую полосу под головкой, оставив лишь маленькую складку, он отстранился. 

Распутав завязки на собственных штанах, Кенма приспустил их и пристроился, притеревшись к члену Ушиджимы собственным. Лёг рядом, оказавшись больше на груди любовника, чем на диване, и прижался лбом к шее. Воздух, со свистом прорывавшийся короткими выдохами сквозь сжатые зубы, рикошетил во впадине над ключицей и прямо ему же в нос, но вызываемый этим дискомфорт едва ли регистрировался мозгом. Всё терялось за ощущениями тепла, гладкой кожи и давления на члене. Его ладони не хватало, чтобы обхватить их обоих, и Кенма лихорадочно двигал бёдрами, потираясь о чужой член и напряжённые мышцы. Выступавшей у них обоих смазки было едва ли достаточно, чтобы обеспечить скольжение, и складки кожи залипали под пальцами.

Приподнявшись на локте и глядя на трущиеся друг о друга головки, Ушиджима кончил. Когда волна оргазма отступила и он снова опустил глаза, блестящий от его собственной спермы член ритмично вжимался ему в живот. Он дотянулся и огладил головку, растирая семя; от дополнительной стимуляции Кенма кончил. Едва отдышавшись, тот довольно пробормотал что-то в шею, потом скатился с него и нашарил под диваном пачку влажных салфеток.

Самый необходимый при подготовке к экзаменам предмет, конечно же.

Ушиджима довольно улыбнулся в прижатую под подбородком макушку. Он тоже скучал.


	8. Под деревом, на дереве (ушикен)

__Согласно заверениям всех родственников с обеих сторон, Кенма был “типичным представителем современной молодёжи”, той самой, которая “не думает о будущем и не знает, чего хочет”. Кенма со старшими не спорил. Слишком утомительно. Впрочем, вопрос, чего он хочет где-то там в далёком будущем, был и правда слишком расплывчатым. Даже на вопрос, чего он хочет на ужин, ответа зачастую не находилось.

Окей, возможно он не знал, чего хочет, зато абсолютно точно знал, чего не хочет: просыпаться на полтора часа раньше, растрачивать выходные, вечно таскать лишний баул и ходить с ног до головы в синяках. Короче, никакого больше волейбола. Всё, хватит.

Не то чтобы это была единственная причина, по которой Кенма не стал подавать документы в тот же универ, что и Куро, но в общем да. Это была та самая причина. А так – нет Куро, нет волейбола. А тупой совени, который оказался с Кенмой в одном универе, он пригрозил перекрыть доступ к гуглу, если тот кому-нибудь проболтается, что он был связующим и капитаном.

К Золотой Неделе успокоились даже самые неутомимые зазывалы, все кружки и секции отметили набор новичков десятком-другим банок пива, и Кенма выдохнул. Субботнему сну после долгих ночей с любимой плойкой больше ничто не угрожало.

Однако же, радость его была недолгой и длилась ровно до того момента, как однажды на перемене у него над головой раздалось:

– Козуме Кенма?

Кенма поёжился. Собственное имя, произнесённое незнакомым голосом, звучало зловеще. Ему даже показалось, что вокруг сгустилась тьма. Поставив игру на паузу, он поднял глаза и практически уткнулся носом в куртку с эмблемой волейбольной команды универа.

Блядство.

Нависшая над ним туша Ушиджимы Вакатоши загораживала солнце полностью. Когда Шоё рассказывал о матче с Шираторизавой и о громадном капитане команды, Кенма думал, что тот преувеличивает. Оказалось, нет. Просторная спортивная куртка так тесна в груди, что ткань вокруг вышитой эмблемы университета грозила разойтись. И по длине была коротковата.

Вот Лев тоже длинный, как шпала, но он просто бесил. Шея затекала с ним разговаривать. А этот – как там Шоё говорил? Ушивака? – пугал.

– Это ты – Козуме Кенма? – Повторил тот. Без малейшего интереса в голосе, будто это и не вопрос вовсе. Таким тоном и по фамилии – только на расстрел вызывать.

– Кенма. – На экране телефона снова задёргались пиксельные спрайты. – Да, это я.

– Ты должен был пойти в волейбольную команду.

Палец дёрнулся и промахнулся мимо клетки. Из пяти членов пати один перестал радостно подпрыгивать. Ну, блин. Можно было ожидать, что разговор пойдёт именно об этом, но чтоб так сразу?

“Кажется, от этого Ушиваки будет сложно отвязаться,” – пришло в голову Кенме.

***

А через месяц он серьёзно подумывал о том, чтобы выкинуть телефон.

Окей, телефон жалко. Выкинуть симку. Сменить номер. Перерегиться в Лайне. Придётся повозиться с переносом заметок и восстановлением ленты друзей, но он и так не социоблядствует, не то чтобы речь шла о трёх сотнях контактов. Своим напишет, а кому больше всех надо – сами его найдут.

Хотя в этом и заключалась проблема.

“Больше всех надо” будет как раз тому же Ушиваке, так что все старания пропадут зря.

Кенма разблокировал телефон, посмотрел на экран и заблокировал снова.

Уже который день поутру его ждало сообщение:

_“06:50 **УшиджимаВакатоши813** Приходи на тренировку. 5 вечера, второй спортзал.”_

И имя в Лайне такое, УшиджимаВакатоши813. Его что, дедушка регистрировал?

Сообщения Кенма, конечно не открывал, только читал оповещения. Была надежда, что этот придурок подумает, что ошибся адресатом. Но полчаса назад скончалась и она. Сразу как закончилась последняя лента, телефон пиликнул и теперь строчка в трее гласила:

_“16:44 **УшиджимаВакатоши813** Если у тебя нет волейбольных кроссовок, Акааши из соседнего кампуса даст свои сменные. Куроо договорился.”_

Как сложно жить, когда лучший друг – предатель.

Кенма давно подозревал, что у Куро зависимость. Мать родную продаст за волейбол. И его, Кенму, тоже.

Вот пусть только попросит ещё что-нибудь когда-нибудь, уж он ему припомнит.

Кенма нажал на кнопку блокировки, вздохнул и снова погасил экран.

Что делать – непонятно.

Избегать Ушиваку и не попадаться на глаза – не помогало. Тот где-то достал его номер. Хотя, понятно где. Не отвечать на сообщения – не помогало, он всё равно писал. Несколько раз этот лебедь-переросток подсаживался к нему в столовой, и Кенма собирался показательно его игнорировать – уж с этим бы проблем не возникло. Но как было его игнорировать, если он кроме привет-приятного-аппетита-пока не говорил ни слова?

Молча ел, слегка нависая над столом. Почти всегда одно и то же. И медленно так, обстоятельно, даже непонятно было, нравилась ему еда или нет. Вокруг Ушиваки вообще образовалась какая-то тихая зона, словно он даже нормальный столовский гул отгонял своим присутствием. Сидел, расправив плечи и загораживая собой весь обзор. Спина всегда ровная. Хоть бы палочки облизал.

Или в задницу себе воткнул.

Первые пару раз Кенма напряжённо вслушивался, он всё ждал, когда же заведётся шарманка: “Ты должен записаться в секцию волейбола, бла-бла-бла, командная игра,бла-бла-бла, спорт, бла-бла-бла, талантом нельзя разбрасываться, бла”. Сосредотачивался до того, что практически слышал, как Ушивака глотает.

Но тот ел с ним за одним столом, прощался и уносил поднос на стойку. Продемонстрировать своё презрение и игнорировать не получалось.

Ситуация была ужасна.

А ужаснее всего было то, что она начинала Кенме нравиться.

  
***

 _ **вт, 8 мая**_  
_Прочитано 13:10 ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶_  
_Прочитано 13:10 ୧((#Φ益Φ#))୨_  
_Прочитано 13:10 ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶_  
_Прочитано 13:11 моё лицо, когда ушивака уже мысленно записал меня в вол.команду_

Так он написал Шоё три месяца назад. И все эти три месяца Шоё был практически единственным источником моральной поддержки.

_13:15 Кенма!!!!!! Урааа!!!!!!! Ты всё таки надумал!_  
_13:16 Знаеш, что это значит? В следущем году снова будим на одной площадке!! Здорово!!!!!_

  
_Прочитано 13:16 ･ﾟ･(੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु_  
_Прочитано 13:16 нет, шоё, нет_  
_Прочитано 13:17 не хочу в команду_  
_Прочитано 13:17 даже думать об этом не собираюсь └|ﾟ益ﾟ└|_  
_Прочитано 13:17 он просто привязался_

Шоё, впрочем, тоже его не понимал. Но хотя бы старался.

 _13:20 Тогда это плохо!!!!!!_  
_13:25 Не то что ты не хочеш, а то что заставляет_  
_13:25 Ну тоесть то что не хочеш тоже плохо, но так не поступают!!!!!!_  
_13:28 Кенма, держись!!!!!!!!!!!!_

“Кенма, держись”. “Кенма, стой на своём”. “Кенма, ты справишься”. Было понятно, что Шоё всей душой болел за успех Вакатоши, но необходимость поддержать друга всё-таки перевешивала.

“Кенма, сопротивляйся”. Вот только сопротивляться было особо нечему. Вакатоши не просил и не спрашивал. Не настаивал и не рекламировал. Он вообще ничего не говорил.

Поначалу было стрёмно. Вакатоши угнетал одной только шириной плеч. Из головы никак не вытрясалась дурацкая идея, что он вот сейчас протянет лапищу, возьмёт за шкирку и понесёт в спортзал. Неделя проходила за неделей. Время от времени на стол Кенмы в кафетерии или библиотеке падала уже знакомая тень. Приветствие, вопрос, не занято ли, кивок – вот и всё. Ушиджима поглощал еду, читал что-то своё, смотрел на скачущие за окном солнечные пятна. Иногда подсматривал в экран приставки. Хмурился на сложных битвах.

Его молчания оказалось легко различать: унылые лекции, отличная тренировка, разнывшееся плечо, шумная компания на соседней скамейке. Мнение об окружающем мире проскальзывало на лице, как бегущая строка в новостях, и растворялось. Ни одна проблема не проникала достаточно глубоко, чтобы поколебать общее состояние покоя.

Это притягивало. Сидя в тени мощной фигуры, было легко не обращать внимания на перешёптывания. На взгляды и пересуды.

Да и экран меньше бликовал.

Среди текучих оттенков молчания не хватало одного. Того, который бы объяснил, чего Ушиджима добивался непосредственно от Кенмы. О волейбольной команде он не заговаривал, ежеутренние сообщения тоже прекратились.

И сколько бы Кенма ни присматривался, приходил к одному и тому же. Ушиджима садился рядом, потому что ему нравилось сидеть рядом.

Как и Кенме.

В детстве неподалёку от их дома росло крупное кряжистое дерево. Его облюбовала сорока – гнезда не строила, но прилетала каждый день. Сидела, вцепившись когтями в узловатую кору, вертела чёрной головой. И частенько под деревом можно было увидеть соседского кота. Он сидел и наблюдал за птицей.

“Смотри”, – показывала мама, присев на корточки рядом с Кенмой. – “Сорока высматривает, что можно ухватить. Есть ли на земле зёрнышки. Или веточки, чтобы строить гнездо.”

Глаза у сороки были как бусинки, и всегда был виден только один. Она сидела на дереве долго-долго, едва подрагивая крыльями.

“А котик, смотри, охотится.” – Мамин голос звучал так чётко, будто она снова говорила прямо на ухо. – “Котик ждёт, когда сорока соскочит пониже, а потом кааааак прыгнет! Знаешь, как котики прыгают? Как котики прыгают? Молодец…”

В последнее время Кенма часто вспоминал то дерево, кота и птицу. Неподвижные силуэты среди плещущихся теней от листвы. Он со всё возрастающей уверенностью подозревал, что после проведённых вместе часов ожидания им просто понравилось там сидеть.

Кенма поймал себя на том, что на битвах с боссами разворачивал экран, чтобы было видно сбоку.

А ещё на том, что точно знал, как прошли все матчи университетской волейбольной команды за последние два месяца. Знал основные стратегии и амплуа игроков. Смотрел ролики с матчей на Нико-нико.

Перед началом сезона команды только раскачивались, сыгрывались, до первых официальных матчей оставался примерно месяц. Их команда была одной из сильнейших, первый состав прорывался вперёд как боевая машина. И двигался, как выверенный механизм. Такая командная работа отлаживалась годами, но они и играли вместе уже четыре года. Практически весь первый состав учился на последнем курсе. И связующий тоже. И другого не было.

Кенма был почти готов простить Котаро и вернуть ему гугл в качестве домашней страницы в браузере. Он вертел в руках телефон в сине-жёлтом силиконовом чехле, пока хозяин оного оживлённо пересказывал пятничный товарняк с командой соседнего университета, того самого, где учились Куро, и Кейджи, и Яку, и Тоору, и старшие из Карасуно. Куро то и дело вклинивался, протестуя против описания розыгрышей. Котаро сдался, когда в спор включился Кейджи. Тот говорил отрывисто и чётко, и едва не раздавил зажатый в пальцах бургер. Все товарищеские матчи между командами их универов команда Куро и Кейджи проиграла. Все четыре.

Зря они заговорили о волейболе.

На чехле синие и жёлтые полоски разбегались из центра слегка закрученными секторами. Кенме почти не хватало массивной фигуры, присутствие которой гасило шум и суету.

До сих пор командой Кенмы была та, за которую играл Куро. И сейчас Кенма не желал ему проиграть. Но Котаро и Вакатоши он желал выиграть.

* * *

В зале пахло полиролью и потом. Кенма не скучал по этому запаху ничуть.

Он свернулся на скамье, спрятав нос в вороте толстовки, и строчил сообщение за сообщением, описывая спортзал, заполняющиеся трибуны, табло, загон для запаса. То, что “да ничего пока не происходит” для Шоё не считалось ответом, выяснилось опытным путём ещё в начале учебного года.

Радостный гул болельщиков потерялся было за азартом переписки, но вот волны кричалок побежали по нарастающей, скандирующие голоса тонули друг в друге, смешиваясь в нестройный хор. Кенма ещё сильнее вздёрнул плечи, зарываясь поглубже в кофту.

Трибуны приветствовали своих героев.

Несмотря на то, что товарищеские матчи между двумя универами проводились постоянно, в турнирной таблице они совпали в первый раз. Всю прошлую неделю ни в один групповой чат было невозможно зайти: там Куро и Яку с ума посходили, тут Котаро, Куро и Кейджи сцепились, в третьем окне Тоору, Суга и Кейджи похвалялись, что у команды противников единственный связующий, и тот им не ровня.

У команды альма матер самого Кенмы, то есть.

В чате “Шабаш” тысяча сто двадцать восемь пропущенных сообщений за четыре дня.

Куро встретился с ним взглядом, как только их команда выбежала на разминку.

Кенма вообще не собирался приходить. И сидел за баннерами своего универа. Он в последнюю минуту поддался нытью Котаро, который просил прийти, поболеть за него, раз уж большинство их друзей окажутся по ту сторону сетки. Кенма едва разговаривал с Куро с тех пор, как кое-кто сдал кое-чей номер телефона, тот даже не знал, будет ли он в зале. И тем не менее.

Куро потребовалось две секунды, чтобы его найти.

Вакатоши бежал, не спуская глаз с трибун, пока не нашёл.


	9. Законы притяжения (курояку)

Кенма первым заметил, а Тора ему не поверил.

Тогда прошла ещё неделя, наверное с начала занятий в старшей школе, может две. В общем, достаточно времени, чтобы составить поверхностное представление о новой команде. Третьегодки были хороши на поле, но общались своим тесным кружком, второгодки - трое - горели желанием побеждать. Последний в команде, Фукунага, который был с ним ещё и в одном классе, оказался отличным парнем, хоть и тихоня. Один из второгодок, вечно лохматый дылда, всё обещал привести в секцию ещё одного первогодку. Тора видел его иногда на параллели - обычный задротик, хилый и скрюченный, зачем им такое счастье.

В тот день они задержались после тренировки и все вместе ждали автобус. И приятель Куроо с ними. Вечер на удивление хорошо отложился в памяти, Тора даже помнит, что жевал подзасохший бутерброд с тунцом, увлечённо наблюдая за очередным раундом смертельной схватки между Куроо и Яку. По какому поводу был спор, правда, не помнит - вполне возможно, что и тогда не понял, с чего они опять. Он и не обратил внимания, что друг Куроо сидит рядом, пока в скрип дэ-эски не вплелось бормотание:

\- Два сапога пара. Поздравляю, вы нашли друг друга. Теперь поцелуйтесь и прекратите орать на весь квартал.

Это было очень смешно. Может быть, в чём-то этот пацан и был хорош, но в людях он явно не разбирался. Эти двое не были похожи ничем и не сходились во мнениях никогда. Да и про поцелуи он загнул, ещё позавчера они чуть драку не устроили, выясняя, кто в AKB самая красивая. В общем, задротик был серьёзно не прав.

К концу года Тора начал подозревать, что, может быть, Кенма ошибся не так уж сильно. Ну, наполовину.

В конце концов, сколько можно сраться и не ссориться. А потом таскать друг другу еду и практически кормить друг друга с рук? Ну, то есть, скорее Яку обкусывал, что бы ни держал в руках Куроо, но, в то же время, Тора готов был поклясться, что тот специально опускал руку так, чтобы Яку было удобнее дотянуться. 

И если один из этих двоих ещё раз наступит в раздевалке на его сумку, потому что старательно не смотрел в сторону другого, это будет уже тридцать восьмой раз, не то чтобы он считал.

Что ж, возможно в словах Кенмы была доля истины. И пусть Куроо и Яку похожи больше на комедийный дуэт, чем на парочку - один высокий, другой низкий, один расслаблен, другой собран, один любит рыбу, другой душу продаст за мясо... В конце концов, противоположности притягиваются. Сходят и на мелодраму, и на ужастик, куда они денутся. Покажут друг другу и море, и горы. Здорово, наверное. 

А в апреле они все перешли в следующий класс, и в секции появилось пополнение.

Куроо и Яку перестали ругаться. Судя по всему, берегли дыхание, чтобы отчитывать новичков. Яку учил Шибаяму падать, отправлял его за мячом прямо на полированые доски пола. А потом бинтовал ему ладони и обрабатывал ссадины на локтях. Они уже и не бегали в медкабинет за аптечкой, у Яку в сумке завелась запасная.

Льву попадало с двух сторон - когда на него не орал Яку, его гонял Куроо. На тренировках они буквально передавали его друг другу, не выпуская из вида ни на минуту. Ни одна попытка откосить не оставались незамеченной. Ни одна ошибка не оставалась неисправленной. И ещё раз, и ещё.

У Куроо тем временем на тренировках появилась вторая тень. Инуока повторял за ним прыжки и выпады, приседал по команде и по команде взлетал над сеткой. Ни к кому Куроо не обращался за время тренировки столько, сколько к нему. А потом, за обедом, проговаривал результаты - что получается, что нет, пока Яку отвлекался на обкусывание его бутерброда.

Два сапога пара. Надо же, и правда, два сапога пара.

Автобусная остановка у школы не предоставляла убежища от непогоды - всего-то столб с расписанием и две скамейки, ни будки, ни козырька. После тренировки промозглый февральский ветер пробирал до костей, и они сгрудились всей командой, пытаясь не окоченеть ожидая автобус. Прямо у него над ухом Куроо и Яку уже десять минут - все десять минут, сколько они тут стояли, - перепирались, куда сходить в выходные, в аркаду или в кино. Наконец, Куроо согласился пойти в кино, на что снизу послышалось ворчание: “Да ладно, в Донки у станции обещали привезти новую платформу, можем туда”. Уговоры переросли в спор и снова в уговоры. Тора окончательно перестал понимать, о чём они, он зяб на февральском ветру и молился про себя: “Поздравляю, вы нашли друг друга. Только не целуйтесь прямо здесь. И нигде, где я могу вас увидеть. И не делайте ничего такого в общей раздевалке. И где уже этот дурацкий автобус”.


	10. Сегодня (курояку)

Сегодня. Яку в зеркале одёрнул зажатый лямкой сумки рукав куртки. Яку в зеркале выглядел каким-то нервным, Яку в коридоре не мог взять в толк, с чего. Нервничать было в общем не с чего, он просто возьмёт и сделает это. Сегодня. На большой перемене скажет Куроо, что тот ему тоже нравится, потому что этот придурок-переросток так и будет ещё три года таскать за ним шапку, смотреть в раздевалке украдкой, и так и не разродится на признание сам. Поправив перекрутившуюся накладку на лямке, он вышел в сизое январское утро.

Всю дорогу до школы он провёл отрешённо уставившись в окно автобуса на ничем не примечательный фонарный столб. Пейзаж вокруг столба вроде бы менялся, но Яку, в общем, мог бы поклясться, что это был один и тот же столб. Серый, подсвеченый поднимающимся солнышком с одного бока. Что скажет Куроо в ответ? Что будет потом? Выпускной скоро, что они будут делать совсем потом? Куроо тоже нацелился на один из токийских университетов, правда, кампус у него будет на другом конце света.

К тому моменту как на табло высветилось “Старшая школа Некома”, Яку успел на несколько кругов прогнать в голове одни и те же вопросы, ответы на них получались всё время разными. В воротах ещё почти и не наследили, разве что с левой стороны грязь утрамбована неряшливой дорожкой – это уже утопала на пробежку футбольная команда. А больше в школе почти никого. Собравшись с силами, он шагнул через ворота. Сегодня очень важный день.

Вплоть до большой перемены не было и шанса выдохнуть. После централизованного тестирования в учебной программе воцарилась паника, учителя скакали с темы на тему, силясь подготовить ко второму туру экзаменов, который будет у каждого свой. Яку уже почти соскучился по назойливому шебуршению замусоленных бумажных комков, приземлявшихся за воротник. Он бы даже не стал обещать Куроо засунуть его сопливую артиллерию ему же в жопу, всего-то пригрозил бы заставить сожрать. Но каждый раз, когда он украдкой оборачивался во время урока, через парту маячила только взъерошенная чёрная макушка. Отросшая чёлка едва не падала на тетрадный лист. Не то чтобы Яку и сам не был занят учёбой, но иногда посреди распутывания тритысячиочередного уравнения непрошено принималось зудеть ожидание. Дурацкой записки, сообщения, толчка под лопаткой от брошенного в спину ластика. Яку никогда бы не подумал, но он скучал.

Ничего. Сегодня он признается, и потом, после занятий, всё внимание Куроо будет его. Каждый день.

Едва прикрыв за собой дверь методкабинета, куда он помог отнести раздаточный материал, Яку поспешил на их обычное место. Уже проскочив пару пролётов он заметил, что забыл захватить коробку с обедом. Есть всё равно совсем не хотелось.

К обеду разогрелось. Чересчур яркое после пасмурного утра солнце напустило зайчиков в покачивающиеся у лица Кенмы пряди. Тот отвлечённо елозил палочками в коробке, которую держал между ними Куроо, в другой руке попискивал телефон. 

– Эй, Яку! – Намасленные концы палочек в руке Куроо описывали блестящую дугу в воздухе, туда-сюда. – Иди к нам!

Кенма качнул головой в качестве приветствия и выудил ещё кусочек курицы из чужого обеда.

– Я забыл еду в классе, – нашёлся Яку. “Не сегодня,” – трусливо ухнуло сердце.

Свои котлеты, и что там ещё мама утрамбовала, он заглотил, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни веса еды в желудке. В десяти метрах от него на крыше расположилась шумная компания второгодок, – полкласса их что ли? – но даже их многоголосый смех не мог заглушить осторожный голос в голове, твердящий: “Тебе кажется, что у вас близкие отношения? Тебе кажется, что вы отлично договариваетесь? Посмотри на них вдвоём, тебе кажется.”

***

Птицы за окном чирикали так задорно, словно спешили лишний раз напомнить: “Воскресенье! Воскресенье!”  
Воскресенье! На желтоватой стене пестрели до слёз яркие пятна света, пробивающегося через кряжистые ветви растущей у дома яблони. Пятна спускались по плакатам, по фотографиям, по приготовленной с вечера одежде. 

“Ах да”, – спохватился Яку да так и застыл, не закончив потягиваться, по мышцам спины пробежала судорога, – “сегодня же тренировка.”

К пятнице от вдолбленного в них учителями за неделю мозг распух настолько что, казалось, сейчас польётся через нос. Кай пожаловался, что по его самоощущению он уже весь превратился в одну огромную голову, сразу переходящую в квадратный зад. Всё остальное атрофировалось за ненадобностью, и Яку его поддерживал полностью. Он чувствовал себя в общем-то так же, разве что ещё с одной скрюченной рукой сбоку. И тогда им пришла в голову идея проветриться. Покидать мячик. Развеяться. С пацанами пообщаться. В здоровом теле здоровый дух.

Утром в воскресенье было очень сложно вспомнить, чем же им так понравилась эта идея.

Яку всё-таки потянулся – уже без удовольствия, – глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. У него был, кроме прочего, свой собственный план. Сегодня он всё-таки поговорит с Куроо.

В прошлый раз он по-дурацки сбежал, уютная близость Куроо и Кенмы выбила его из колеи на весь день, и он даже сам себе не мог объяснить почему. То, что между этими двумя была только старая дружба, известно абсолютно точно. Сто процентов. Без вариантов. Но там, посреди школьного двора, Яку дал себя одурачить сомнениям, струсил, и уже одиннадцать дней об этом жалел.

Ничего, сегодня идеальный день – воскресенье, тренировка, а после можно будет позвать Куроо в кино. Тот, конечно, будет настаивать на самом дурацком фильме из всех, и на мороженом вместо попкорна, – кто вообще жрёт в кино мороженое, откуда эти люди берутся? – но они уж как-нибудь договорятся. Договариваются же каждый раз.

Яку готов был поклясться, что уже который раз, когда они сидели рядом в освещённом вспышками кинозале, Куроо собирался его поцеловать. Он заметил, потому что и сам смотрел больше на соседа, чем в экран, думая о том же самом. И, если всё пойдёт хорошо, – а всё пойдёт хорошо, никаких упаднических настроений на этот раз! – то, может быть, сегодня они всё-таки… Ну, всё-таки да.

Погрузившись в размышления, он и сам не заметил, как оказался у школьных ворот. Полностью одетый и с сумкой на плече. Заполошно оглядел себя: под курткой кофта, в кармане перчатки, джинсы те самые, что с вечера приготовил, на ногах кроссовки. Сумка, вроде, тоже в порядке. Годы попыток собраться в школу не просыпаясь не прошли даром. Под бодрый ритм хлопающей по бедру сумки и бряцающих на ней брелков он поспешил к раздевалке.

В навечно пропахшем носками и салонпасом закутке было невыносимо тесно, даже не смотря на то, что часть его законных обитателей ещё не появилась. Просто Бокуто Котаро занимал больше места, чем половина Некомы вместе взятые. Сумка с чужой эмблемой и её содержимое развалились на полу рядом со шкафчиком Куроо, сам незваный гость и запутавшийся с ним в борцовской стойке Ямамото вывалились из раздевалки, как только Яку открыл дверь, а на приткнувшимся под окном обогревателе, рядом с вещами Торы, покоился одинокий кроссовок, принадлежавший, вероятно, тому же Бокуто.

– Яккун! Утречко! – пропыхтел прижатый лопатками к дощатому настилу гость.

– Ой, Яку! – подскочил Ямамото. – Доброе утро!

Яку прошёл к своему шкафчику, но не успел он и выпутаться из куртки, как прямо перед лицом пролетел запущенный через всю раздевалку кроссовок. Под осуждающим взглядом устроитель этого кавардака, – и, нет, виноват в происходящем был всё-таки не Бокуто, – имел совесть смутиться и взъерошить без того лохматый затылок:

– Я ночевал у него, а потом, когда с утра сказал, что иду на тренировку, он так загорелся. Ты знаешь, как. – Яку знал, видел в лагере не раз, но нытьё детсадовца-переростка надо было игнорировать, а не бросаться потакать. – Ну, Яккун, всем тяжело с экзаменами, тебе жалко что ли?

Да он издевается? Их собственный двухметровый безмозглый нарушитель порядка ещё не появился, а раздевалка уже вверх дном.

– И вообще, – гнул своё Куроо, – Инуоке будет полезно поработать над блоками лишний раз.

С этим поспорить было уже сложнее. С усталым вздохом Яку повернулся спиной к хаосу и продолжил переодеваться.

Тренировка прошла, как и ожидалось, не без травм. Шибаяма натужно пыхтел каждый раз, когда руки Яку проходились по чудом не вывихнутому плечу, втирая мазь. Всё обошлось ушибами, но тревожный запах камфоры и ментола и шуршание эластичного бинта создавали напряжённую атмосферу.

– В следующий раз приводи Акааши, – пробубнил Кенма сквозь зажатые в зубах клипсы. Он прервался на то, чтобы вытащить ещё одну, закрепить бинт на ладони Такеторы, и принялся за другую руку. – Тренироваться с ним тоже полезно, а ещё он не пытается снести кому-нибудь голову мячом.

Душная атмосфера безнадёжности и отчаяния в другом углу раздевалки уплотнилась, там даже стало как будто темнее. Яку почти мог видеть мультяшные щупальца чёрной энергии, шевелящиеся вокруг Бокуто.

– Ну, ну, всё хорошо, – проворковал Куроо, зарывшись пальцами тому в волосы и массируя затылок. – Ты не специально, всё хорошо.

Повисший на его плече Бокуто прогундосил что-то неразборчивое.

– Никто на тебя на самом деле не злится, – заключил его друг и исподтишка показал Кенме средний палец.

А потом продолжил успокаивающие мурлыкать в пережжёные пряди, собирая две сумки одновременно.

Яку слышал каждый стук своего сердца, каждый толчок крови бился в барабанные перепонки. Каждую секунду он ждал, что Куроо вот-вот наклонится ещё сильнее и поцелует в нагеленную макушку. Или в плечо. Или ещё куда-нибудь.

Где-то снизу заверещал Шибаяма, и Яку наконец вдохнул и разжал вцепившиеся в пострадавшее плечо пальцы. Трясущимися руками он запихнул в сумку вещи и, с извинениями в сторону Юки и Кенмы, выскочил из раздевалки.  
От собственных ладоней так шибало камфорой, что на глазах выступили слёзы.

Кто так общается с друзьями? Кто вообще держит в друзьях людей с идеальной задницей, и прессом, и бицепсами, и плечами в два раза шире бёдер, и с таким ростом. На целых двадцать сантиметров выше. 

***

Казалось бы, в чём отличие февраля от января, всего-то неделя разницы, но всё замерло на низком старте в ожидании весны. 

В школе учителя почти махнули рукой, мол, перед смертью не надышишься, мы сделали всё, что могли, и оставили без трёх недель выпускников барахтаться в завалах пробных тестов. Световой день понемногу удлинялся, к тому моменту, как Яку добирался домой, с большой долей вероятности, солнце ещё провисало в сетке антенн и проводов. И, не то чтобы стало теплее, но девчонки явно уже задумались о юбках покороче. Ну, или рыночное предложение помогало им задуматься, уже в третьем магазине шло переоформление витрины, ассистенты споро вертели манекены, в четыре руки натягивая короткие яркие тряпки. А Экода Роуд ещё только началась!

Сегодня Куроо предложил проветриться после школы, и даже, на удивление, не стал зазывать на другой край Токио, а сразу согласился на торговую улочку всего в паре станций от школы, пешком дойти можно. Это настораживало, но Яку не стал выискивать подвох, в конце концов, это же идеальная возможность. Почему бы не сегодня?

После того, как он потерял присутствие духа в прошлый раз, ещё несколько дней прошли в раздрае – Яку злился то на себя, то на идиота Куроо, то на его придурка-дружка. Потому что это было и правда глупо, он же абсолютно точно знает, что Бокуто натурален, как числа от одного до десяти, как молоко на Хоккайдо, да, как человек, уже два года состоящий в гетеросексуальных отношениях, в конце концов. Надо же было так психануть на пустом месте.

К середине недели Яку всё-таки успокоился и начал составлять новый план действий, но, кажется, и напрягаться не придётся. Он, в общем, не много понимал в таких делах, но купленные Куроо фунтики из блинчиков с клубникой и шоколадом были хорошим предзнаменованием.

Он как раз помогал Куроо, – тот ел свой блинчик слишком медленно, – когда под синей тканью пиджака заморгали, перемигиваясь, диоды. Три брелка, уже года два болтавшихся на телефоне Куроо, издали дребезжащий звук.

– Извини, – пробормотал тот, пытаясь выудить телефон из кармана и не перемазать форму протёкшим на ребро ладони шоколадным сиропом. – На, можешь доесть, а то пальцы мне откусишь.

Липкий от сиропа ароматный свёрток из пергаментной бумаги в красно-белую клетку перекочевал Яку в руки. Куроо поспешно вытер палец о чуть ли не последний чистый клочок и мазнул по экрану, принимая звонок.

– Йо, Савамура! Соскучился, ммм? Отлично! Вообще отлично! Говно вопрос, Савамура, ты же знаешь. Вообще нет, предки уезжают на выходные, будем с тобой вдвоём. А-ха-ха. 

От приторно сладкого запаха привозной зимней клубники и шоколада замутило. Яку давясь запихнул остаток десерта в рот, только чтобы не держать, как дурак, в руках нарядную красно-белую обёртку. Блин успел остыть и размякнуть. Яку огляделся по сторонам в поисках урны. Практически в другом конце улицы маячила вывеска Лоусона, рядом с ним должны быть.

Яку медленно побрёл в сторону комбини, ноги были смешно непослушные, будто пристёгнутые к телу. 

– Ахахаха, – донеслось в спину, – ну да, ну да. Готовь жопку, сладкий!

И Яку побежал.

***

– Яккун!

Вся школа пропахла шоколадом, даже здесь, на крыше, чувствовался сливочно-порошковый запах домашних конфет, отлитых из готовой смеси в коробках. На прошлой неделе такие стояли прямо на входе во всех магазинах, яркие, красные и розовые. Он даже повертел пару коробок в руках, прочитал инструкции, будто какая-то его часть всё ещё примеривалась.

– Яккун, вот ты где!

Савамура приехал и уехал. В понедельник Куроо притащил в школу целый рюкзак гостинцев из Карасуно. Яку досталась футболка с пословицей от Нишинои и пакетик сладостей от Суги. Вложенная открытка гласила: “От нервов. Я тебя понимаю.” Как выяснилось, всю ночь бывшие капитаны провели у Кенмы, насильно делясь с ним опытом как с молодым поколением и новым лидером одной из сторон битвы на мусорной свалке. И ухитрились достать его настолько, что он согласился играть с ними в марио-карт, лишь бы отстали, после чего уделал обоих, как безруких. Изливающееся из Куроо нытьё по этому поводу прерывалось только на то, чтобы порадоваться, что Савамура оказался втоптанным в грязь точно так же, хоть тот и грозился в этот раз надрать коту помоечному зад. “Ничего,” – злорадно разминал намозоленные джойстиком пальцы Куроо. – “Понёс свой ощипаный вороний хвост обратно, к Суге под крылышко.”

– Я тебя обыскался, чего ты торчишь один на крыше?

Чтобы обозревать с высоты всю территорию школы, пересчитывать затаившиеся по углам парочки с коробками конфет и шоколадными свёртками и думать, как он облажался.

Под туфлями до неприличия большого размера хрустели гофрированные обёртки, сегодня ими была усыпана вся школа.

– Просто. Чего тебе, Куроо?

– Тебя в последнее время не поймать. Я с тобой всё хотел поговорить.

Яку наконец повернулся. Он не стал запрокидывать голову и упрямо упёрся взглядом в узел форменного галстука, красного в белую полоску. Что-то было с ним не так.

– Уже которую неделю, только соберусь с мыслями, тебя и след простыл. На обеде ешь где-то ещё, после школы даже на минуту не задерживаешься, с тренировки тогда вообще сбежал, только пятки сверкали.

Куроо говорил, то слишком быстро, проглатывая слоги, то растягивая слова на световые годы. Раскиданные по настилу крыши бумажки шуршали не переставая, будто он всё мял их и мял. Яку провожал глазами дорожку пуговиц на отутюженной рубашке. Вверх, от металлической пряжки ремня, вдоль длинного туловища, до самого горла, где последняя спрятана под аккуратным красно-полосатым узлом. И вниз, вдоль неровно поднимающейся и опускающейся вместе с дыханием груди, ровно посреди распахнутых пол пиджака, почти скрывающих локти сведённых за спиной рук, до самого пояса.

Что-то было не так.

– В общем, наверное хорошо, что не получилось поговорить раньше, сейчас самое время. Сегодня. Да и место ты такое выбрал, как специально. Ну, то есть, ты не выбирал, ты же не знал, конечно.

И снова вверх, не глядя в лицо, до горла, и вниз, до самого пояса.

– Слушай, я давно хотел тебе сказать…

Рубашку в брюки Куроо заправлял ровно трижды за всю старшую школу, на линейках, в год по разу. А галстук так ровно не завязывал вообще никогда. Стало трудно дышать, словно это ему сдавили горло непривычно застёгнутая самая верхняя пуговица на рубашке и затянутый поверх неё галстук.

Этот придурок наконец вытащил руки из-за спины. Это же надо, иметь такие длинные руки, когда он их вытянул, то чуть не ткнул Яку в нос углом коробки. За спиной, а теперь перед самым лицом Яку он держал красную, перевязанную ленточкой коробку конфет.

– Ты мне очень нравишься. Давай встречаться?


	11. (Иваой)

Щёлк. Хлоп. Щёлк. Хлоп.

Если бы Тоору курил, он бы, наверное, затягивался на каждый гудок, а так страдает очечник. Длинный гудок, - щёлк - и крышка отскакивает, футляр дёргается в ладони, грозясь всё-таки выпасть. Длинный гудок, и тейп на пальцах скользит по крышке - хлоп. Щёлк.

 _Вызываемый Вами абонент сейчас недоступен._ Спит, наверное.

Навалившись всем корпусом на холодные перила Тоору даже не щурится особо, пусть будет хуже видно. Он пытается разглядеть подвязанные тёмно-синие шторы и прижатую гантельками стопку распечаток на подоконнике, глаза обегают привычный периметр окна. Но через забор от него ёршатся полузакрытыми жалюзи крошечные проёмы, да поблёскивают хромированные поручни, опоясывающие балконы пятиэтажной общаги. Точно такой же, как его собственная. 

Выдернув себя из кошмара, Ойкава на автопилоте вышел на балкон, ожидая увидеть двухэтажный дом, рыжеватый в тёмных пятнах кривых сосновых лап. Точно такой же, как его собственный. Но вид с балкона не приносит облегчения, только нервирует ещё больше, а обрывки сна липнут к коже. Они, пожалуй, холоднее, чем предутренняя морось в воздухе. Он и проснулся от леденящего ужаса, парализовавшего всё тело, прокатившись по позвоночнику и до кончиков пальцев

“Это просто сон,” - уговаривает себя Тоору. Они вот только виделись с Иваизуми и встретятся через два дня, в пятницу. Да даже сегодня вечером может получиться, можно договориться в течение дня. Сгорбившись, он складывает руки на перилах. Даже покусывающий расцвеченные синяками предплечья холод не помогает проснуться окончательно, вяло регистрируется мозгом как что-то далёкое и совсем не важное. На подёрнутом слоем конденсата металле всё ещё пляшет бело-зелёный отсвет экрана, и тридцати секунд не прошло. Свайп вправо, и снова. Щёлк. Хлоп.

Как только Ива-чан поднимет трубку, Тоору станет феерически стыдно, но пока что сон всё ещё не отпустил, клочки пережитого - такого реального, как наяву - отчаяния никак не стряхиваются. С каждым вдохом снова прокрадываются, застревают в горле. Хлоп. Три года назад он бы даже увидел через окно, как светится телефон на прикроватной тумбочке, а теперь до нужного кампуса полтора часа и три пересадки. А Ива-чан трубку не берёт. _Вызываемый Вами абонент сейчас недоступен_ , конечно спит.

“Осталось совсем немного,” - увещевает рациональная часть мозга. Та, которая на четыре года вперёд просчитала план: экономить, не отвлекаться, учиться, попасть на практику в нужную компанию, начать зарабатывать, снять квартиру на двоих. Он знает, знает, что всё в порядке, но всё тело неритмично трясёт, и не от ночного холода. Не поддающийся расчёту кошмар застит глаза вьющимися перед фотографией тонкими струйками дыма от вкопанных в песок благовоний. Расплывающиеся звёздочками огни светофора на дальнем перекрёстке превращаются в неряшливые хризантемы. Целые охапки хризантем, от всех: от бывших одноклассников, ребят из университетской команды, от всех соседей. Отупляющее горе не даёт дышать и всё, что остаётся сделать - снова набрать. Щёлк. Хлоп.

\- ...кава? Что?.. Что случилось?


End file.
